Donne Moi Une Chance
by Simlys
Summary: Essai de songfic basé sur VK et le couple Zero/Kaname, en utilisant la chanson "Donne-moi une chance" de Grégoire. Je ne vois rien à ajouter de particulier. N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil .


Je sais, je n'ai pas fini mon autre fic. Mais je ne supporte pas de me focaliser trop longtemps sur la même chose. Et puis quand j'ai entendu cette chanson, j'ai tout de suite pensé à Kaname et Zero… Allez comprendre… c'est alors que je me suis dit, et si je tentais une songfic ? Et voilà. Je me suis pas trop foulée pour le titre, c'est vrai... Désolée...

C'est ma première songfic, soyez indulgent…

Je remercie ma Dodie qui a relu…et pu constater que je pouvais être très tête en l'air… Merki ^0^

Disclaimer :

Chanson : « Donne-moi une chance » de Grégoire. (je suis tombée dessus par hasard)  
Personnages : Yuki, Zero, Kaname et le reste sont issus de Vampire Knight de Matsuri Hino (au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas…)

Rating : K+ en raison de quelques mots… ambigus…

Couple : Kaname/Zero.

Les textes en italique (et en gras car j'ai pas réussi à sauter des lignes... je suis pas douée -_-') correspondent aux paroles de la chanson. Pardonnez les fautes...

Voilou ^^. Bonne lecture !

* * *

POV Kaname.

Les portes s'ouvrent sous les cris d'hystérie des filles de la Day Class.

Aidou joue parfaitement son rôle, créant quelques évanouissements au passage.

Comme d'habitude, vous, les gardiens, vous tentez de calmer tout ce monde, imposant une barrière entre nos deux univers.

Yuki se laisse déborder mais trouve le temps de m'adresser un sourire. Sourire que je lui rends plus par réflexe que pour elle, et elle baisse les yeux sous la gêne.

Mais je la remarque à peine, j'ai la tête ailleurs, ce n'est pas elle que je cherche.

Finalement, je te vois, nettement plus maître de la situation que Yuki.

Tu m'aperçois et me jettes un regard mauve haineux. Je continue de sourire, mais ce regard m'attire autant qu'il me blesse.

Pourquoi tiens-tu à mettre autant de distance ? Suis-je vraiment si monstrueux ?

_**Comment faire pour te plaire ?**_

_**On est de la même Terre mais pas du même monde.  
**_

Je passe devant toi, te salues, encadré pas ma « Cour » qui me suis partout.

Tu restes silencieux.

Les membres de la Night Class, qui déjà ne te portent pas dans leur cœur, dénoncent ce manque de politesse avec véhémence dans mon dos.

La politesse je m'en moque. Tu es la seule personne qui ne s'embarrasse pas des formalités, et j'aime ça. Si seulement tu acceptais d'apprendre à me connaître, moi, pas le Sang Pur...

_**Quel enfer, de se taire.**_

_**Mais comment se parler ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ?**_

_**Rien ne sert.**_

_**Des préjugés, des codes, des barrières.  
**_

Je poursuis ma route.

Je suis heureux de t'avoir vu, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Cette distance froide entre nous me fait souffrir plus que je veux bien l'admettre.

Tu m'apportes plus de mal que de bien, pourtant, je ne peux t'oublier.

Je ne tiendrais pas éternellement comme ça… je t'en prie… Fais ou dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour atténuer ma torture…

_**Donne-moi une chance, donne-moi au moins un concours de circonstances. **_

_**Donne-moi une chance, donne-moi au moins un doute, une coïncidence.**_

_**J'ai mon corps qui t'appelle et le cœur qui te pense, donne-moi une chance.**_

_**Dans la foule infidèle, accorde-moi une danse, donne-moi une chance.  
**_

POV Zero.

Je fais ma ronde, comme tous les soirs.

Yuki t'observes furtivement par la fenêtre. Je dis « furtivement », mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas.

D'ailleurs, tu tournes la tête dans sa direction. Non... dans MA direction.

Tes yeux couleurs de sang, brillant dans la nuit, croisent les miens et mon cœur rate un battement.

Je détourne vivement la tête, mais ne peux m'empêcher de la rediriger sur toi, comme si une forme de magnétisme attirait mon regard.

Tu as déjà détourné les yeux mais je peux voir. Je les vois perdus au loin, rêveurs et préoccupés.

Je dévisage ton expression, avant de glisser vers tes lèvres et… Non, stop ! C'en est trop !

Je pars en courant dans l'autre sens, sans me retourner. Inquiétant Yuki au passage.

_**On s'évite, ça excite, bien sûr l'indifférence attise les envies.**_

_**Tes regards, qui s'égarent, on a beau le vouloir, l'autre nous l'interdit.**_

_**Et on part…**_

_**Mais dis-moi, où peut-on se revoir ?  
**_

Je n'en peux plus. trop de sentiments contradictoires.

La joie de t'aimer et la tristesse de savoir que c'est impossible...

L'envie de te voir, mais la répulsion à l'idée de m'attacher à un vampire.

De plus, qu'est-ce qu'un Sang Pur ferait d'un futur Level E ?

… Depuis quand as-tu pris une telle importance dans ma vie ? Je ne me souviens plus…

Je ne sais plus à quand remonte la dernière fois où je t'ai regardé avec haine… je n'arrive plus à te haïr, je ne fais que jouer la comédie…

T'en es-tu aperçu ? Peut-être… Quelle importance ?

Je me sens déchiré, mais au fond j'ai fait mon choix depuis longtemps…

J'en ai assez de tous ces doutes, j'ai besoin d'une réponse sinon je vais continuer à me consumer à petit feu.

Mais me laisseras-tu seulement l'occasion de te demander ? De t'approcher ? Je ne suis pas Yuki, mais…

M'autoriserais-tu, Kaname ?

_**Donne-moi une chance, donne-moi au moins un concours de circonstances. **_

_**Donne-moi une chance, donne-moi au moins un doute, une coïncidence.**_

_**J'ai mon corps qui t'appelle et le cœur qui te pense, donne-moi une chance.**_

_**Dans la foule infidèle, accorde-moi une danse, donne-moi une chance.  
**_

POV Kaname

Alors ça je ne m'y attendais pas. J'ai appris que tu étais à la limite du Level E.

Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Je ne veux pas. Mais que puis-je faire ?

La solution m'apparaît soudain, évidente : mon sang. Ce sang qui nous maintiens à l'écart l'un de l'autre est le seul moyen de t'aider, quelle ironie.

Je n'hésite plus et pars à ta rencontre.

Ce que je vois me retourne le cœur. Tu ne tiens même plus sur tes jambes. Tu tentes de le cacher, mais tu souffres horriblement, ça crève les yeux.

Une lueur de folie nait dans tes yeux. Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça.

Tu trouves la force de demander froidement la raison de ma présence. Et même de pointer ton arme sur moi.

Mais je m'en moque, je suis là pour te sauver, c'est tout ce qui compte, même si je dois le faire de force.

Je parviens à t'obliger à me mordre. C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive. C'est étrange… un peu douloureux mais je ne regrette rien. Je suis même vaguement heureux.

Tu t'éloignes de moi après un moment, toute lueur de folie disparue, remplacée par de la surprise et de l'incompréhension.

Apparemment tu as compris pourquoi j'ai fait ça au travers de mon sang…

_**Apprendre à se connaître, un jour, un soir.**_

_**Et si nos âmes s'attirent, ne plus rien s'interdire.**_

_**Et puis voir,**_

_**Ce qu'on peut devenir...  
**_

Je n'ose plus te regarder. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

J'ai outrepassé la barrière. M'en veux-tu pour ça ?

Je suis désolé, mais je devais le faire…

Et puis soudain, malgré ta faiblesse tu me sers contre toi. J'en reste cloué au sol.

Ne me dis pas que… Depuis tout ce temps...

Tu me regardes un instant, tes yeux encore rougis par le sang, et d'un accord muet, nos lèvres se scellent dans la pénombre à peine éclairée par la lune.

Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiétais déjà ? Ça me paraît tellement idiot maintenant…

_**Comment faire pour te plaire ?**_

_**On est de la même Terre mais pas du même monde.**_

_**Quel enfer, de se taire.**_

_**Mais comment se parler ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ?**_

_**Rien ne sert.**_

_**Des préjugés, des codes, des barrières.  
**_

Tout cela n'a plus aucune importance.

Nous avons dépassé les préjugés, outrepassé les codes, et brisé les barrières.

Je goûte à mon propre sang au travers de tes lèvres, mais c'est le tien que je veux goûter, désespérément.

M'accorderas-tu un jour ce privilège ? L'avenir nous le dira.

J'ai l'impression que je perds pied entre tes bras. Zero…

Plus rien ne nous entrave maintenant.

Nous avons l'éternité devant nous, l'éternité…

Fin POV.

Tu m'as donné une chance,

Grâce à une coïncidence.

_**J'ai le corps qui t'appelle et le cœur qui te pense.**_

On nous a offert cette chance.

_**Donne-moi une chance,**_

_**Donne-toi une chance,**_

_**Donne-moi,**_

_**Donne-toi.**_

**The End**

* * *

Alors, c'était comment ?

J'ai tentée de rester près du manga… Mais la scène remonte à assez loin, alors ça doit pas être vraiment ça… D'autant plus qu'entre le manga et l'anime il y a des écarts, et je confonds les deux… et puis, il fallait bien modifier la fin u_u. J'ai gardée l'idée des sentiments qui passent dans le sang, mais laissé tomber les descriptions qui surchargeraient le texte je pense...  
En tout cas j'espère que les paroles sont justes...

Tous commentaires sont les bienvenus ^w^ Juste, évitez les tomates, ça tache et mes vêtements ne vous ont rien fait u_u.


End file.
